Goodbye
by kitty5
Summary: Taiora, with hints of Mimato and a dash of Takari. Thanks to moonlight_angel, cuz she's my best friend. (in real life). character death!!!! no flames. READ AND REVIEW!!!!


goodbye  
a/n: yo. here's a fic...my first character death. you already have the summary. please don't flame. i have a bunch of you who flamed me for my cussing in summaries (ai, so it seems new mexico isn't the only state where people freak out if you cuss...) anyways,   
r & r...and thank you. oh yah...a lil' bit of taiora...(okay, fine, a lot.) mimato and a just a microscopic hint of takari.  
disclaimer: some day...*eyes shine*   
  
Taichi Yagami smiled at his best friend as she won her 65th game in a row. He stood up and cheered, as did his other friends.  
" ALL RIGHT, SORA!" Tai yelled.  
Sora waved on the tennis courts, blowing Tai a kiss and winking. She just hoped that Matt didn't see that. She knew Yama had a crush on her. It wasn't cause of the rumors, or T.K.'s nudging, it was her instincts and his smile. Too bad he'd be heartbroken...  
" Yay, Sora!"   
Sora looked up to spot her best girlfriend, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa...The poor girl had a neverending crush on Matt. She was head over heels in love with the guy. Mimi sent all her flirtatious vibes, but it seemed Matt was oblivious to it.   
Sora kicked the dirt lightly as she stared across the court at her defeated opponent. It was some chick called Kit Sheng, from China. She was storming around the court, screaming angrily and kicking dirt everywhere. Sora was amused, but kept her mouth shut. She knew better. After all, she did keep her mouth shut when Mimi said Sora was the best friend who told her everything...when really...she wasn't.  
  
" Come on, honey! We'll be late."   
Sora heard her mom's yell and stepped out of her bedroom, in her new dress. She was going for a checkup at the doctor's. She hadn't been there in a long time and she thought she was taking pretty good care of herself. After all, she was healthy. She ate healthy, kept her body fit and in shape, kept her hygiene in top shape, and above all...she didn't plague herself with depression anymore like she usually did.  
" Come on, Sora!" Ms.Takenouchi was tapping her foot impatiently.  
" Okay, mom. I'm coming," Sora smiled.  
They climbed into their car and drove to Sora's doctor's office.  
  
Sora stared at her doctor as he checked her out. This guy was her doctor? Incredible...  
" You look healthy!" he grinned.  
" Uh huh." Sora rolled her eyes. This guy was too happy-go-lucky.  
" Now, Ms. Takenouchi, if you'd please leave the room so I can check your daughter!" Doctor Taophe said.  
" Okay. Behave, Sora." Ms. Takenouchi said as she left.  
" Okay, now if you'd lay down..." Doc Taophe instructed.  
  
Sora sat up, dazed. He seemed to have given her some kind of sleeping thing.  
" So what?" she asked drunkedly. (is that a word?)   
" Hmmm..." Doc Taophe was sitting at a computer, typing something.  
Sora stared at the back of his red hair.  
" Hey!" Sora shouted.  
" Huh? Oh, you're awake! That's great! Unfortunately, I have terrible news..." Doc Taophe looked down, his happy green eyes dulling.  
" What? What bad news? I thought you told me earlier I'm healthy!" Sora cried.  
" I said you LOOK healthy." Doc Taophe said, getting serious.  
" So...I'm not? What's wrong, doc?"  
" Seems you have a disease." he said, in a sad tone somehow.  
" I have a disease?" Sora gaped. She couldn't believe it. " Wha-what disease is it?"  
" Leukemia...I'm terribly sorry, Sora. It seems we both screwed up. You should've taken better care of yourself, and I should've called for more checkups often. I knew somehow that this would happen. It was all in the genetics, dear. Your mother never caught it, but I would call it luck. The other women in your family caught the disease and now it's passed to you."  
Sora was speechless.  
" There's no cure?"  
" If you want to be bald..."  
" No...no! I can't die yet!" Sora screamed, getting hysterical. " There's so much I want to do! Reach my 100th win in a row, tell Matt Mimi loves him, and confess my love to Taichi! I WANTED TO BE A PROFESSIONAL TENNIS PLAYER!"  
Doc Taophe just gazed at her, feeling extreme pity.   
" What's happening?" Ms. Takenouchi rushed in, towards her daughter.  
Sora began to cry. Ms. Takenouchi held her, stroking her hair.  
" What's wrong, Sora? Doctor?" she asked, confused and worried.  
" I'm sorry to say this...but it seems Sora was infected by Leukemia. She's been with it since...well, about a month ago. I can't be sure, since it was hereditary."  
Ms. Takenouchi gasped.   
" I don't wanna die..." Sora gasped in short breaths.  
" It's okay, honey. You're not gonna die..." Ms. Takenouchi reassured...but she knew she was lying.  
  
The next day, Sora was quiet throughout the Digidestined's meeting in the park. Matt realized she was glum and went over to her.  
" What's up?" Matt grinned, sitting down next to her.  
" ...I have something to tell you and the others..." Sora sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes again.   
" What's wrong?" Matt asked, concerned. He called the others over and they gathered around Sora.  
" What's up?" Tai asked.  
"...I went to the doctor's yesterday." Sora began.  
" Oh. Just a visit? I remember when I was 6, I was getting a shot---" Joe began.  
" Shut up, Joe!" Izzy snapped. " Go on."  
" Oh, sorry." Joe excused himself.  
" And I was diagnosed with a disease. Leukemia." Sora looked at her friends' faces, which portrayed horror.  
" Oh my god!" Mimi broke down into sobs.  
" Sora..." Matt went up close to her and wrapped an arm around her.  
" No, Matt!" Sora shoved him away and stood up.  
" Sora..." Matt began.  
" Yamato, I don't love you! Stop kidding yourself!" Sora shouted.  
" What--"  
" Don't you get it? I don't love you, I love someone else! MIMI loves you!"   
Mimi looked up, her face drenched with hot tears.   
" Sora...what are you doing--"  
" UNDERSTAND, YAMATO?! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND! NOTHING MORE! So after all your years of chasing me, Mimi was going after you!" Sora screamed, tears burning her eyes.  
Matt stared up at her, then at Mimi. Mimi was kneeling down, tears streaking down her face and her hands clutching her long skirt. With that said, Sora turned and ran.  
  
" Sora, honey?"   
There were a couple of knocks on Sora's bedroom door.  
" Go away." Sora sniffled.  
" But Matt is here."   
" I don't wanna speak to him!" Sora shouted.  
She buried her face into her pillow.  
" ...Sora?"  
Sora shot up to see Matt sitting on her bed.  
" What do you want? I thought I told my mom not to let you in," Sora growled.  
" I just wanted you to know...Mimi and I talked it out and we're happy. We're dating now...thanks to you. But I want you to know, Sora. That each of us love you as a friend...you're the holder of love...who knew such an important person would die...of leukemia?" Matt sighed, showing a sad, frustrated face. He brought his hand to her face and stroked it. " I love you, Sora. And so does everyone else. Especially Mimi. She cares for you like Tai does, cause Tai is...in LOVE with you...he just...didn't have the guts to say anything."   
Sora looked at him, not sure of what to say, and instead she jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Tears rolled down her face as Matt gently hugged back.  
" I love you, too Matt. I'm just...not IN love with you..." Sora sighed.   
  
Sora took a deep breath. She stood on the Yagami's doorstep. Taking another big breath, she knocked lightly on the door.  
" Yellow---oh, hey, Sora." Kari smiled.  
" Hi, Kari. Is Taichi there?" Sora smiled back.  
" Yep. Hold up, I'll get him." Kari said, and disappeared.  
Sora tapped her foot patiently. Then Tai popped up.  
" Hi, Sora." Tai grinned faintly.  
" Uh, hi..." Sora said.  
" What do you need?" Tai asked.  
" Uh, I gotta tell you something..." she began slowly.  
" What?" Tai leaned forward.  
" I..."  
" Uh huh?"  
" I...I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY TENNIS RACKET!" Sora burst.  
Tai looked surprised.  
" Uh...what?"  
*STUPID!* Sora hissed at herself, smacking her forehead.  
" Um, yeah...so you know...I know my racket is safe in your hands, Tai." Sora gulped.  
Tai smiled.   
" Oh Sora...I'm going to miss you."  
He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.  
" I...I'm gonna miss you, too." Sora sighed, hugging back.  
  
Sora blinked as she looked up at the sky.  
It was raining...no, more like sprinkling. She looked around and smiled at Tai, who was next to her, talking and telling jokes. Their last meeting...oh, was she going to miss Tai's jokes, Mimi's complaints, Matt's little mumblings of new lyrics, Izzy's typing, Joe's sniffing, Kari's sighing as T.K. held her in his arms, Davis' bored grumbling, Yolei's giggling, Ken's constant stares at Yolei, and Cody's big green eyes. Yes, she was certaintly going to miss all of them...  
" Sora, you're pale," Mimi said out of nowhere.  
" What?" Sora shook herself.  
" Yeah, Mimi's right. You're...WHITE." Matt nodded. " Hey, that's a new lyric!"  
" I...I am?" Sora asked.  
* Well DUH! If you have leukemia, you'd get pale, stupid.* Sora thought angrily, standing up.   
" You okay, Sora? You're uhhh... making funny noises." T.K. pointed out.   
He was right. She was making some weird gurgling sound.  
" How long you've had this disease?" Tai asked.   
" I...I think about a month ago. That's what Doc Taophe said..."  
That's when Sora felt faint, lightheaded...dizzy. Her vision begin to blur, and her heart seemed to curl up tightly. Sora gasped as her friends confused questions were faint, barely audible. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, no longer able to support herself. She was beginning to feel fatigued...  
" SORA!" Tai yelped, grabbing her.  
Sora looked up at him and sighed. She fell unconcious.  
  
" Will she be okay?" Ms. Takenouchi asked.  
" ...It's hard to tell. The disease is kicking in, and it's possible she could die..." Doc Taophe sighed.  
" H-how long for her?" she asked.  
" ...I'm sorry, Ms. Takenouchi, but Sora could die...my best estimated guess is...any minute now." Doc Taophe looked down.  
A tear fell from Ms. Takenouchi's eye. Doc hugged her comfortingly.  
" I don't want her to die..." Ms. Takenouchi cried. " I've lost too much loved ones...Father, grandma, grandad, and my husband..."   
" You have to realize the truth," Doc said. " Everyone dies in their lifetime...and I'm afraid Sora's time...is very near."  
Ms. Takenouchi looked up and began to sob.  
  
Tai entered the hospital room slowly. He went to Sora's bed and bent down. She was awake, and crying. She was too pale and she barely had any life in her. She was also skinny and frail looking.  
" Sora..." Tai began.  
" Oh, Taichi...there's so many things I wanted to do..." Sora sighed.  
" ... "  
" I'm so happy you came!" Sora burst into tears, sad ones.  
" It's okay, Sora..." Tai hugged her, Sora hugging back weakly.  
" I wanted so much to do...to say..." Sora said again, when Tai pulled away.  
" What's that?" Tai asked, stroking her cheek lovingly.  
" Tai...I love you," Sora said, a tear whisking down her soft cheek.  
Tai gasped, and held her hand as Sora raised herself to kiss him on the cheek.  
" I have, ever since...ever since I met you. I fell in love with you. All our adventures throughout the digital world and all these years...I never could bring myself to admit or tell you that I love you." Sora looked away, almost disgustedly. " I told myself, 'No, such a guy like Taichi would never love me...he probably loves Mimi, since she's so pretty...' And you probably do love her...don't you..."  
The heart monitor was slowing, and Tai knew he had not a minute to lose.  
" No, NO! Sora, I love YOU!" Tai yelled.  
Sora looked sadly at him.   
" You're lying."  
" No, Sora. Sora, I LOVE YOU!" Tai yelled again.  
" You..." Sora felt tears come quickly again. " Love...me?"  
" Yes, Sora..." Tai was crying himself now. He could've told her earlier... " I love you."  
" I love you... T-Tai..." Sora sighed. " Promise me Tai..."  
" What is it, Sora?" Tai squeezed her hand.  
" You'll remember me..."   
" Oh Sora..." Tai leaned down and they touched lips.  
Tai kept his lips on hers. He pulled away and smiled, a tear running down his face.  
" I love you...And always will...goodbye, Tai."  
" I love you, too. Sora." Tai stated.  
He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, but he felt no warm breath. Tai pulled away and put his hand near her nose. She wasn't breathing. Frantically, Tai looked up at the heart monitor to see it dead. The line was straight. With tears rushing down his face, Tai grabbed her shoulders and shook them.  
" SORA, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screeched.  
Sora had no response...  
" NO! Don't...leave....me!!" Tai began to sob in her shoulder.  
The others ran in and Tai heard Sora's mom sobbing.  
" Don't...leave...me..." Tai sobbed.   
  
Tai knelt by the grave of his long beloved. He placed a red rose by her grave. He read the carved words carefully.  
' Takenouchi Sora-  
1985-2001  
R.I.P.'  
He sighed. And began to remember. Yamato and Mimi stayed together and had a family. Koushiro started his own company, involving software. Jyou became a doctor, the best doctor in Japan. Hikari and Takeru married. Kari became a teacher, while T.K. worked as a lawyer, partnering with Iori (aka Cody). Yolei and Ken had their own family. As for Davis...well...let's just say he opened up his noodle cart just like in the show. ^_~  
Tai smiled and stood up.  
" I won't forget you...Sora."  
He turned and left.   
  
a/n: yes, done. how is it? good? i was near tears, but uh...it's my own fic, so...yeah. review, please! no flaming. who knew it'd be Sora? any1? before you got to the part she realized she was gonna die...? okay, review and ...thanx for your time to read...^_^  



End file.
